Koushiro's heart
by koukacs
Summary: Rewrite of Izzy's heart with plot changes and Japanese names. In 1989, an incident took place in a German Scientific Institution and resulted in the deaths of several researchers. Fourteen years later, Izumi Koushiro finds himself being targeted by strange and powerful digimon, who are after a "heart". What will be his fate? There will be some sorato in this story.
Let the great Izzy's heart rewrite begin! This time, with Japanese names and better English.

And, hopefully, a better conduction of the plot.

I don't own Digimon.

 **Chapter 1: The incident**

It was the year of 1989 and a scientific institution in Berlin called Beleuchtung was about to make History. Or that was what Doctor Karl Schultz, head of the experiment, believed.

"Just you wait for tomorrow's headlines!" The man said with huge enthusiasm to a team of his best scientists. "The theory of the Multiverse will finally be proved! We'll open the doors to another world tonight!"

"Karl is excited as always." Doctor Catherine Renoir chuckled. She was at the other extremity of the underground laboratory. In its center, it had been built a ten meters tall ring shaped machine that almost touched the ceiling. Around it, the scientists monitored the activity coming from the ring in ten large computers.

"You, however, should take better care of yourself. Our son will be born very soon." Her husband, Doctor Shunsui Yukimura (or, how he called himself, Yukimura Shunsui), had the usual concern in his voice.

"As if I would let my chance of being in History books slip from my fingers." She smirked, caressing her belly. "Isn't Mommy right, Kou?"

"Enough talk, time for action!" Doctor Schultz declared. Doctor Maria Weiss, who was close to him, let her fingers run through the keyboard.

"We are opening the portal." She announced.

Inside the ring shaped machine, bright white light appeared. It quickly spread and reached all the people present at the laboratory. Screams of pain filled the place.

Catherine fell on the ground. She felt that her head was about to explode. In her agony, the woman believed she had heard a voice.

" _Who… am… I?"_ It reverberated inside the physicist's mind. _"Catherine… Renoir…?"_

Catherine felt her entire body burning from the inside out and passed away. She had strange nightmares about an ocean and a boy whose hair was as red as hers.

The voice she had heard coming from the portal now sounded a lot like her own.

" _Return my heart to me!"_ It said, angrily. _"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"_

She woke up on a Hospital bed. Her husband was sitting on a chair close to her.

"Catherine, my love!" Shunsui exclaimed in relief, grabbing her hands tightly. "I was so worried about you!"

"What happened?" The woman asked, confused.

"An incident… it's still very unclear." The man explained. "More importantly, the doctors had to submit you to an operation…"

"Kou!" The woman asked in panic, about to get up from the bed. Shunsui held her down, gently.

"He's alright. He's with the nurses now. Despite everything, our little boy seems to be healthy." The new father spoke with joy.

"We have to get out of here!" Catherine had urgency in her voice. "Something is coming! It's not safe to stay in the Institution!"

"Love, what are you talking about?"

"Something evil came through that machine from another world!" Catherine almost cried. Her entire body was shaking. "We are not safe here! We need to run!"

Shunsui had believed that his wife was just being paranoid and that she would feel better after a few days. However, Catherine became more restless after every second. And things only got worse when suspicious accidents began to happen, killing the people who had participated in the experiment.

Catherine was sitting on her apartment's nursery's floor. She cried while she held her head with both her hands. Baby Koushiro was sleeping in the crib.

"We're going to die! There are only us and Maria left now!"

"Please, calm down!" Shunsui tried to hug her, but Catherine would not let him.

"I listen to her voice every day… it's in my mind…" The woman sobbed. "She wants to take Koushiro away…"

"Who are you talking about?"

"The creature from the other world… she calls herself Unschuld…"

Shunsui did not understand what his beloved wife was referring to but it did not matter. He held her hands with delicacy and made a promise.

"I'll protect you and Koushiro." He said with determination. "I will not let anyone hurt my family. No matter how strong this monster you're talking about is, I'll do everything to protect you two. I swear to you!"

A strange man opened the window from across the nursery and jumped inside. He dressed a dark robe and had black hair and eyes. Black lines were drawn on his pale skin. The couple stood up and positioned themselves between the invader and their baby.

"You're with her, aren't you?" Catherine asked, frightened. "You came to kill us and take Koushiro."

"GO AWAY!" Shunsui clenched his fists. Deep down, he was scared to death.

"I'm Weisheit, the sixth. I came to help you," The other began to talk. "My companions are coming to take your lives, if you allow me, I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"Get out of my house! Stay away from my family!" Shunsui ordered, grabbing a nearby chair and throwing it at Weisheit. Quickly, Catherine grabbed Koushiro and ran along her husband to the outside. They ran down the stairs, left the building, entered their car and drove away the fastest they could. The woman had sat at the back seat, in order to put the baby in his little safety chair.

"It's going to be okay… let's go to an airport and take a flight to Japan… we're going to be safe there…" Shunsui spoke with desperation. When he felt they were far enough, he stopped the car in a gas station, where he made a phone call. Catherine watched him from inside the car. When he returned, he had a frustrated expression. She did not ask him who he had talked to.

A couple of hours later, In the middle of the road, Shunsui saw a man wearing a white cloak that covered his entire body from head to toe. Before the scientist could ask himself what that man was doing there, he saw that the stranger was holding a large silver spear. With the weapon, the man in white made a movement that created a shock wave that hit the car. The vehicle was thrown against the trees on the roadside. Sunshui tried to help his wife, but he felt the spear cross his heart. The enemy had already gotten to where they were.

Catherine was panicking. The stranger had now broken the front glass. He had a familiar face, but he also had red eyes, orange hair and some red lines drawn on his skin. The woman realized that he could not be that person.

"Please," she begged with a trembling voice. "Do not hurt my son! Do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt my son!"

The creature did not seem to care about her words and stabbed her heart with his spear as well. After she died, he glanced at the red-haired baby crying in the backseat of the car. He wanted to kill that child, he was a "heretic human" after all but the creature had been ordered to take the child to _her_. "He's important to us," _she_ said, "he's the Heart." When he was going to take the kid, the man was hit by an attack from his left, which made him fall to the ground. When the man saw who the aggressor was, he felt shock and anger filling him up.

"You... traitor!"

Weisheit took the opportunity to run to the car and rescue the child.

"What do you think you're doing?" the one on the ground asked.

The aggressor answered:

"Maybe I cannot stop you from killing the 'heretics.' Maybe I cannot stop her plans to our world and the human world but I will do everything I can, starting by saving this child."

"You fool. It's useless! You alone can do nothing against the rest of us! We will exterminate all humans and you cannot do anything about it!"

Weisheit gave him a sad, but determined look and stated:

"I'll try!"

Before leaving that place with the child in his arms, he looked to the other again and added: "I'll make you a promise: the next time we meet, I'll kill you for sure."

 **This rewriting project might be the biggest mistake or the best idea of my life, hahaha. I wanted to rewrite my first Digimon fanfic in a way that it works better with the other adventure characters, especially Yamato and Sora. And, of course, fixing most of the jarring writing problems present in the first version. I know that Izzy's heart was not such a good work but it was my first story (and first one written in English… terrible English but still) and, although I acknowledge its shortcomings I still have a soft spot for it. Many things will be different from the 2009 version. I don't promise regular updates. If anyone feels like reviewing this story, I'll save a special place for you in my heart.**


End file.
